1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive roof panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive roof panel having an integrally formed roof rack portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minivans and sport utility vehicles are commonly purchased from the factory with a luggage or sport rack mounted on the roof of the vehicle. Currently, the roof racks are separate components from the vehicle body and must be assembled either as a separate operation in the factory, or at the dealer, prior to delivery to the customer. An example of such a roof rack is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,614.
Additionally, current roof racks are only available in black. No attempts have been made to color coordinate the roof rack with the color of the vehicle.
The typical roof rack structure is a separate assembly that requires piercing the roof panel structure to attach the roof rack, thereby, allowing a possible ingress for water or other material.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce a one piece roof panel for an automobile that has a roof rack portion molded into the roof panel.